The New Girl Dani
by mundiegirl39
Summary: "Who is she?" Nobody knows. All they know is her name, Dani. Rated T for swearing. It was originally called Dani. Full explanation why inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was originally called Dani, but I didn't like how the first to chapters were entirely different from the rest of the story. So I decided to make a new story, and start what was originally chapter 3 and make it chapter 1. That way it will flow easier.

Hope you enjoy!

Also, I am not Ryan Murphey or Fox, so therefore I do not own Glee.

The New Girl Dani.

Chapter 1

(Third person POV)

"Who the hell is that?"

"Is she new?"

"That shirt was so last season."

"Who do you think she is?"

This was some of the conversations that all circulated around the new girl. She walked down the hallway looking like she had a place to be, and ignoring the people's stares. She definitely was out of town, for no one except the cheerleaders held themselves with that type of confidence that they could just break through the crowd.

Her hair fell in sleek ringlets, perfectly constructed around her heart shaped face. Her face looked natural and make up free, for she already looked beautiful, with her ice blue eyes and her pale complexion. Her clothes could have looked slutty if she actually tried to make them so, but she just walked around in them with ease. Her shorts barely reached mid thigh, and was mostly covered up by her jewel toned tank top. Her black boots came up to about mid knee. By lunchtime, she would be the new gossip of the school. Every guy's new wet dream and every girl's new enemy. The joys of high school.

Dani POV

I made my way to the office without being interrupted, but not without getting daggers from all the girls at this school. I could feel the stares of the guys ogling my but as I walked. Perverts.

The women at the reception desk hadn't even realized that I had come in until I knocked on the door and coughed to get her attention. She had been reading a book which probably wasn't very school appropriate. She had on those big 80s glasses that always look horrible on everybody, no matter how hard you try and make them look good. She was probably in her 60s, with all the gray hairs and wrinkles.

"Oh you must be our _special case_, Principal Figgins told me about you. Well here is your class schedule, locker number and combination, and all the other stuff that you need to have a successful academic high school career." She handed me a cream colored folder. I nodded. "Well off you go honey." Creeper.

It didn't take me long to find my locker, number 421. It looked pretty rusty and that it hadn't been used in decades. _I wonder what all the money is going to then_. My class schedule looked pretty basic. Pre-Calculus, Spanish, English, Biology, all the regular stuff that a junior would have to take. I had started to wonder the halls, trying to find classroom 19, which was supposedly Spanish, taught by a Mr. Sheuster. I hadn't gotten very far until I ran into something, or someone.

From the letterman jacket that he was wearing he was obviously a football player. His hair was shaved into a Mohawk, which actually didn't look stupid on him. He was at least 6 inches taller than me, which is saying something for I am almost 5'10".

"Hey watch where your-oh hey baby, do I know you?" Wow, that was just sad. He tried to put on a sexy smile that was supposed to make me melt inside, but it didn't work.

"You actually don't, and I had really wished that it had stayed that way." I smiled one of those what you could call a bitchy smile, which really meant get the heck away from me you creeper. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to find a Mr. Sheuster's classroom." I started to walk away, hoping that he didn't follow. He did.

"Now you don't say. That's exactly where I was headed. I'm Puck." He held out his hand, actually thinking that I would actually shake that monster's hand.

"And I'm not interested." Leaving him watching me walk off was probably going to be the highlight of my day.

"You're headed the wrong way. Mr. Sheu's class is that way. I can show you if you want, or I could just leave you wandering the halls until the bell rings." _Shit. _I turned back around to see a very smug Puck, who then started to head off in the opposite direction. I followed him, but tried to keep my distance. There was no way in hell that I would let this guy get the better of me.

He stopped at a door about 5 classrooms down. He didn't even wait for me and just headed into the classroom. I could hear a slightly older man's voice talk to Puck, asking why he was late and such, and then sigh when Puck gave him one of those idiotic answers that only football players can think up.

I knocked on the classroom door. The man, who I suspected to be the teacher, looked at me. _He's actually kind of cute. _He wasn't much older than 30 at the most, and wore a button down collared shirt with a tie. He had short curly hair that looked like it had at least half a pound of gel and mousse in it. He was shorter than Puck, but not much. He then smiled at me, probably recognizing who I was.

"You must be our new student. I'm Mr. Sheuster and welcome to Spanish 101." _Wow_. _Great smile. He is definitely one of the better looking teachers that I have had. I wonder is he's married. _"Class, this is our new student. I hope that you will welcome her with friendliness and help her settle into McKinley High School. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

"Not really. Now where do I sit?" I really didn't want to talk about myself. With all the drool coming out of all the guys' mouths I would rather be seated as soon as possible.

"You can sit next to Puck in the back." _Shit. _"At least tell us something about yourself. Like what's your name?" He actually seemed genuine when he asked this.

"It's Dani, and that's all you need to know." I then moved between the desks to sit next to the very happy looking Puck. "Oh get that smug look off your face. For all you know, I can be a bitch and talk nonstop about my past life. And I could go into very graphic boring details," I whispered so quietly that only he could hear me. His smile grew bigger.

_Damn it._

End of chapter 1

I hope you guys liked it. It was very fun to write. Hopefully next chapter Dani will sing and will meet more member of the Glee Club including the famous Rachel Berry.

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow I'm updating this really fast.

Anyway, its time for the disclaimer. I am not a male so I am definitely not Ryan Murphey. I do not own glee, I only own my OC. I also do not own any of the lyrics that I decide to list in this song.

Anything in italics will be Dani's thoughts or whoever the persons POV's thoughts. Anything in bold will be lyrics.

Here we go!

Chapter 2

_Why does high school have to be so difficult?_ Everywhere I went people would stare at me, and the stares became more numerous as the day went on. By lunch, everyone was gossiping about me, why I was being so mysterious, where I came from, and why the hell I was here. It's not like I will tell them. I would rather not become the school's gossip of the year thank you very much. What will they do when they find out that I am from L.A.? _Ugh. _

I couldn't stand it anymore, especially in the lunch room, where it felt like everyone in the entire school was watching my slightest movements. Instead of going to the cafeteria, I decided to look for a much quieter place, where no one would be for at least a half hour so I could eat my lunch in peace. I ended up in the auditorium. It was called a fancy name, which I could care less about. An auditorium is an auditorium. And right in the middle of the stage was a baby grand piano.

_Must have had some type of a rehearsal of some sort. _Yet just being near a piano made my fingers yearn for the black and white keys. The black wood looked so sleek and it glistened in the harsh auditorium spotlight. I sat down in the front row to eat my basic lunch. But my hunger was replaced by the desire to be sitting on that piano bench, with music unfolding beneath my fingertips. Somehow unconsciously I found myself up on the stage, standing behind it.

_How can an inanimate object be so tempting?_ I sat down, letting my hands graze over the keys. They felt cold, like they hadn't been played in a very long time. _Shame, I would love to have this_. The sound it made was so beautiful. My fingers were already getting ahead of my mind, playing a song that I hadn't played in so long, or hadn't listen to in more than a year. But the lyrics reappeared in my mind like I had only listened to the song yesterday.

**Something always brings me back to you  
It never takes too long  
No matter what I say or do  
I still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone**

You hold me without touch  
You keep me without chains  
I never wanted anything so much  
Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain

Set me free, leave me be  
I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity  
Here I am and I stand so tall  
I'm just the way I'm supposed to be  
But you're on to me and all over me

You loved me 'cause I'm fragile  
When I thought that I was strong  
But you touch me for a little while  
And all my fragile strength is gone

Set me free, leave me be  
I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity  
Here I am and I stand so tall  
I'm just the way I'm supposed to be  
But you're on to me and all over me

I live here on my knees  
As I try to make you see  
That you're everything I think I need  
Here on the ground

But you're neither friend nor foe  
Though I can't seem to let you go  
The one thing that I still know  
Is that you're keeping me down  
You're keeping me down

You're on to me, on to me and all over  
Something always brings me back to you  
It never takes too long  


Before I knew it my hands had hit the last chord. I hadn't sung like that in years. With all the discouragement from my parents to not get into the music business, although they are record dealers, musical practice wasn't really appreciated. I sat there in silence until a voice spoke up from the back of the room.

"Bravo." The silhouette in the background was male, and I felt like I recognized him from somewhere. When he stepped out into the light, I found out that it was Mr. Shuester, my Spanish teacher. Also with him was a very small female no taller than 5'4" with a very angry scowl on her face. She wore clothes that looked like she was afraid to show any skin or anything that would actually get a guy's attention with her sweater and knee length socks.

"While I am also being your Spanish teacher Dani, I am also in charge of McKinley's Glee Club. This is Rachel Berry, the main female lead in our small group. You would have to audition to join, but with that performance, I can see that you are more than capable to join our Glee Club. Would you like to join?" Although Mr. Shue seemed like he wanted me to join, the little grouch beside him was showing the direct opposite of that. _She doesn't like that if I join that I will be taking some of her spotlight. _I smirked, thinking how fun that would be to piss of a Wizard of Oz munchkin. Her appearance was not much different from the tiny peoples.

"I'll think about it. When do you guys meet?" I thought that I would at least entertain him, make him actually think that I had any interest in joining his club. Yet in the back of my mind, I was actually considering the idea. Back in L.A., I had been apart of the Glee Club and had done a few musicals. Yet I was still skeptical. Glee Club was the reason why my life started to go downhill.

"We meet after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays from 3:30 to had to arrange our schedule because half of the people in our club are either a Cheerio or a Football player. And I would rather not have Sue or Coach Bieste reporting to Principal Figgins how Glee Club is interfering with there after school practices." He smiled. "Well I hope that you do consider it." He waved his hand goodbye and walked out of the auditorium. Yet Munchkin stayed.

She approached the stage. I prepared myself for one a very big "stay away from my club or you will regret it" talk. She smiled. "You should really join glee club. Although you would probably be swaying in the sidelines most of the time, watching me sing all of the female leads, but its still pretty fun. Don't let what he said about you being good cloud your judgment. He says that to everybody that joins. And some of your notes were flat, just so you know." _How can she say all of that and still keep smiling like that?_

She turned to walk away, but I had to say something. She had incredibly pissed me off and no one gets off that easy. "Yo munchkin! For as a matter of fact, I will be joining Glee Club and kicking your ass off that self proclaimed spotlight of yours. And I will be doing it all in style, unlike you." Her mouth dropped. _Success! _"Are you just going to keep staring at me like that or are you going to leave?" She hadn't moved. I jumped off the auditorium stage and began to head for the exit.

The bell for next period rang._ What the hell have I just gotten myself into?_

End of Chapter 4!

Did you guys like how Rachel and Dani's little verbal spar. It was very entertaining to write.

The song in this chapter is called Gravity by Sara Bareilles. It's an amazing song, and very emotional.

Review!

I would like to have A review before I post the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey so its ch. 3! This chapter will be fun and Dani will meet the rest of the glee club members. And there will be little spats which should be very fun. Anyway, the deal is the same, Dani's thoughts are in italics and lyrics are in bold.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Plain and simple. Actually I do own something, I own Dani so yay!

Chapter 3

The rest of the day went by extremely fast. I introduced myself in every class, guys stared at my but and my boobs, same old same old. As the day went on, that stupid decision I had made to join Glee Club kept nagging me. And it got worse as time went on.

Unfortunately for me, Puck was in half of my classes. To make matters worse, I had to sit next to him or at least close to him in every single class. He was more annoying than that munchkin who wore weird clothing. He wouldn't actually talk to me, he would just smirk and chuckle. _What the hell was funny? It sure wasn't my body due to the stares that it had accumulated over the day. _Not even my bitchy glare shut him up.

The bell which signified the end of school came not soon enough. Only one day here and I was already regretting my decision to come to Lima to live with my aunt.

"Hey new girl! My office now." I turned around to see a women clad in a red jumpsuit. Her face frozen in a permanent scowl, or so I heard, would make even the toughest man cry. She stood even taller than my 5'10" which made even me be intimidated by her. Oh course I didn't show that I was. I discreetly followed her to her office, trying not to drive attention to myself.

"Shit I'm late." Of course that meeting which Coach Sylvester had made me late. She yelled at me for no apparent reason. She reminded me of my mother. _Ironic isn't it?_ It wasn't very hard to find the room that New Directions usually held their meeting. From all the way down the hall you could here the munchkin nagging and fighting over having the lead part. _Won't it be nice to come barging in when she is in the middle of her rant? _I thought so. And that is exactly what I did.

Of course her face was priceless. Her face had frozen in mid ran when I had come in. Her expression changed to extremely angry when she found out that it was I that was at the door. _She actually didn't think that I was coming? Did she not listen to me in the auditorium? _

Actually the whole room had frozen when the door open. Mr. Shuester was near the piano, while the rest of the glee club was on the opposite side of the room on the steps. It looked like there were 12 people in all, 6 girls and 6 guys. It was definitely a diverse group. Half of the girls were in cheerleading outfits, one of the guys was in a wheelchair. One of the guys was dressed very fashionably, with his hair cut perfectly and his outfit being very abnormal compared to the other guys in the room. I suspected that he was gay. Many of the guys I assumed were athletes, including the guy who was holding the munchkin's hand. _I didn't know munchkins could score something that hot. _Although we wasn't the hottest male in the room, he definitely wasn't the worst looking. And of course, there was Puck. And of course he was smirking at ogling one of the cheerleader's butts. _Pervert._

"Ah Dani you're here. So glad you could make it! Guys this is Dani, our new Glee Club member. You don't have to worry, she already auditioned and she is more than capable to join," Mr. Shuester said as he introduced me to his group. "Dani over on the left is Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Mark. On the right is Artie, Brittany, Santana, Sam, Quinn, and Puck. Sit anywhere you like. I was just about to unfold our assignment for the week." I sat in the middle, trying to sit away from both Puck and Rachel. But of course, he just had to come and sit over next to me. And just to piss me off even more he had to start talking.

"Mr. Shue, why doesn't Dani play something for the whole Glee Club. We all had to audition in front of each other, so why should she have it any differently?" _DAMN IT. _The rest of the Glee members agreed, except for Rachel.

"Dani is that ok with you? You don't have to if you don't want to." Which really meant sing or we will judge you for the rest of your life and you wont get any solos. _SHIT. _

"Fine," I said between my teeth. I hate that Puck is getting so much enjoyment out of this. Yet it will be nice when all of them are flabbergasted by my skills. I moved to the guitar that was sitting next to the band, hoping that my rusty guitar skills were good enough to still play this sing.

**Ecstasy is all you need  
Living in the big machine now  
Oh, you are so vein  
Now your world is way too fast  
Nothings real and nothing lasts  
And I'm aware  
I'm in love but you don't care  
Turn your anger into lust  
I'm still here but you don't trust at all  
And I'll be waiting  
Love and sex and loneliness  
Take what's yours and leave the rest  
So I'll survive  
God it's good to be alive**

I'm torn in peaces  
I'm blind and waiting for  
My heart is realign  
I'm blind and waiting for you

Still in love with all your sins  
Where you stop then I'll begin and I'll  
I'll be waiting  
Little like a house on fire  
What you fear is your desire  
It's hard to deal  
I still love the way you feel  
Love is angry little girl  
Drowning in this peaty world  
And I'll  
Glue your own tools  
Swallow all your bitter pills  
That's what makes you beautiful  
Your all alive  
I don't need what you ain't got

I'm torn in peaces  
I'm blind and waiting for  
My heart is realign  
I'm blind and waiting for you

I'm blind and waiting for you  
I'm blind and waiting for you  
No I can't believe it's coming true  
God it's good to be alive and I'm still waiting for you  
No I can't believe it's coming true  
I'm blind and waiting for you

My fingers strummed the last chord. Sure I had messed up in a few minor places but my singing was phenomenal which hopefully made up for that. My head had been down for most of the song, and I finally lifted it to see all the flabbergasted looks. Even Rachel was flabbergasted. _Is that good or bad? _I was just about to put my guitar down when Mr. Shue started to clap.

"Very well done Dani, I haven't heard that song in ages. It was a very nice rendition of it." _At least he seemed pleased. _I walked back up to my seat quietly.

"You were really good." A voice mumbled beside me. Surprisingly it was Puck. I had know idea if he was being serious or just trying to be nice so he could get me to like him. I chose the later.

"Alright guys this week assignment is that everybody is going to split into pairs and sing a duet together. Everyone is going to put there name in this hat and I am going to draw the name out at random. There is NO switching partners. To make the numbers even, I will also be putting my name into the hat." To show this, Mr. Shue picked up the baseball cap that had been sitting on top of the piano. In a matter of seconds, most people had already gotten out a piece of paper and were writing there name down on it.

When we had all put our name in the hat, Mr. Shue scrambled them all up and randomly picked them up one at a time.

"Finn and Artie"

"Rachel and Mercedes"

"Quinn and myself"

"Santana and Kurt"

"Tina and Brittany"

"Sam and Mark"

"And..."

_That could only mean...No no no no no NOOO! _

"Dani and Puck"

_I really hate my life. _

End of Chapter 3!

The song that Dani sung was Big Machine by the Goo Goo Dolls. Its an amazing song, and I had no idea what to put in this chapter as a song so I chose that.

Somebody please review. It would mean a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Its time for chapter 4. So sorry that it has taken so long to update. But I would still like someone to review. Somebody please review so I know that someone is actually reading this? Anyway, on to the disclaimer. I am not Ryan Murphy so I do not own glee. Also the same deal applies, thoughts are in italics, lyrics are in bold.

Chapter four

_What the hell have I done to deserve such an awful punishment? Who the hell did I piss off so much?_ These thoughts have been going through my head since the end of glee club yesterday. We even can't switch partners!

Of course Puck seemed over the roof about the splitting of the groups.

"So when do you want to work on our assignment? He usually announces a winning team at the end." He approached silently behind me. I could feel his chin hit against the top of my head.

"How about oh I don't know, never? That would be just fine with me." I turned around to face him, only to find him much closer than I thought he was and I ran into his chest. I looked up to see that damn grin on his face.

"I knew you couldn't resist for long. Every girl gives in at one point." _Jackass. He actually thinks I like him? Please. _ "But can you stop looking at my amazing body to actually focus on what I am trying to ask you? When do you want to practice on our duet?"

"Can you do right after school?" He nodded. "Good. Meet me in the auditorium. And you better be ready to work." I turned around, trying to get away from him as fast as possible. I could hear him chuckle as I walked away.

_Damn he's late. _Ten minutes to be exact. _Probably making out with some slut, forgetting about our practice. _I was sitting on the piano bench in the middle of the stage, just fiddling with the keys. I was playing a familiar tune, humming the lyrics. _Screw him. I can at least on work on other music or warm up my voice. _But just before I started I checked just to make sure that he wasn't already in the room. Hopefully he wont be here for another five minutes. The song had just come out, but it reminded me of many things from when I lived in L.A.

**You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
But I never thought I'd live to see it break  
It's getting dark and its all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And its comin' over you like its all a big mistake**

Holding my breathe, won't lose you again  
Something's made your eyes go cold

Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong, your all I wanted  
Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted

Stood there and watched you walk away  
From everything we had  
But I still mean every word I say to you  
He will try to take away my pain  
And he just might make me smile  
But the whole time I'm wishin he was you instead

Oh, oh, holding my breath, won't see you again  
Something keeps me holding on to nothing

Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong, your all I wanted  
Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted

I know, I know, I just know  
You're not gone, you can't be gone  
No

Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
Won't finish what you started  
Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone can't go back  
I'm haunted

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
Never ever thought I'd see it break  
Never thought I'd see it

"Very nice." I almost jumped out of my skin. _Shit. _It was Puck.

"I didn't hear you come in." I didn't move from my position at the piano.

"Well you know me, all stealthy with all my ninja skills." Even without looking at him I knew that he was smirking. His footsteps became louder as he approached the stage.

"So what exactly was the reason that you were late? Quick make out session with one of those cheerleaders in Glee Club."

"Jealous?" He unsuccessfully tried to wiggle his eyebrows. "You would have to be on the waiting list you know, behind all of the cheerleaders, including the one I was caught with just five minutes ago."

"You're so shallow and the cookie cutter image of the stereotypical regular high school football player." I stood up, facing him. "You know, those jackass football players that always get the head cheerleader pregnant. The one who picks on other students just because they aren't as high in the social chain as you are. And end of doing absolutely nothing with their life and staying in the same small town which they said they were going to break out of." He looked horrified after I said that. I immediately regretted what I had just said when the last word flew out of my mouth. Because his expression changed, showing that something I had said was actually right.

"And what are you exactly? No one knows who you are, or where you came from. For all we know, you could be a serial killer who has decided to come to Lima and murder us all. If you want to call me stereotypical, what about you. You seem like the type that is always trying to be the original, to rebel against anything that you know is normal. I think that you decided that you had enough of your old life and decided to run away an-" He didn't finish his last sentence, nor would he ever would. Because at that moment, I had done something which I might have called one of my not so brightest moments.

I slapped him.

He looked appalled. But all I saw was red. "How DARE you say that. You have no idea what I have been through, where I've been. It doesn't matter who I was trying to get away from, it only matters that I actually did. You have no IDEA what its like where I was before. All the pressure of having that life, having him, dealing with everything! So don't you dare say that." I needed to get away, and fast. All the emotions that I had been bottling up for the last few months were weighing down on me. I had to get away before I had a nervous breakdown. I tried to walk away from him, but he grabbed my arm.

"Let go of me." He didn't. He just stared at me with those brown eyes. "I said, let go of me." I tried pulling my arm out of his grasp with no such luck. _Stupid football muscles. _

"What happened to you?" Those few words shook through me like he was looking right into me. It took all of my will power not to fall into him and start crying.

"You don't want to know." I pulled one final tug, surprisingly he let go. I walked away from him as quickly as possible so he wouldn't see my face forming into red splotches.

"Why don't we finish this later, say after football practice? You came to my house around 7, and we can work on it there." He seemed sincere. _Creepy._

I whispered ok.

**A/N: I know this isn't probably the best chapter I have done, but I ran a little bit out of inspiration for this chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. The song Dani sings is Haunted by Taylor Swift. When I was writing this, I was thinking of the acoustic version, which is mostly piano, and is really good. Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! But thanks to reviewer .hae, I now have the inspiration to go and write chapter 5! Yay! Thoughts are in italics, and lyrics are in bold. Also, I am probably exaggerating the weather in Ohio just a bit. And Im going to use WTF instead of what the f***. **

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Glee. Enough said.**

Chapter 5

_Why do the jackasses always have to be the ones that I spend the most time with? First him, and now Puck? I ran away to get away from him, not to find a replacement!_ Maybe my agitation was due the cold. L.A. hasn't had snow in years and doesn't really have the coldest winters. Ohio however, has 50 degree weather in September at night.

"I hate being cold." I yelled to the world. Of course no one heard me. No one was on the street. The sun was just starting to set as I was heading over to Puck's house. It wasn't very hard to find since the streets were set up in the same fashion as NYC.

I approached his house just as the clock on my cell phone changed to 7:10. His home was really tiny. One story, had a chipped paint door, and the yard looked extremely bare. At least I knew someone was home. I could hear yelling, people running around. _Just like home._ I pounded on the door just so that the people inside could actually hear it. A middle age women opened the door.

She looked like an absolute wreck. There were bags underneath her eyes, and it looked like she hadn't slept in days. Her hair was thrown in a messy bun, but was now mostly fallowing just above her shoulders. Her clothes fit her too big in some areas and then too small in others. She wore a necklace with a small Star of David on it. Her voice was horse and was very loud. "You're looking for Noah aren't you?" _Noah? Who the hell is Noah?_

"I must be mistaken. I thought Puck lived here. Sorry to waste your time." _Of course. He sent me to the wrong address. That bastard. _

"Oh no honey, Noah is right inside! NOAH! Get your butt over here! There's a pretty young lady over here! Are you perhaps Jewish? For my son is a great catch. He's-" Thankfully, Puck stepped into view.

"Mom shut up already! This is Dani. She's in the Glee Club with me and we have to decide what the hell we are doing for our duet. So if you don't mind, we will go to my bedroom to practice." _That son of a…_

"Use protection honey." _WTF. Really? REALLY? She's just gonna let us go to your bedroom, no questions asked? Wow._

"Come along Dani. We have much to do." His mom moved out of the way and grabbed my arm. He pulled me across the hall to what I assumed to be his bedroom. It looked like the typical male teenager's bedroom. There was an Xbox in the corner of the room, hidden under dirty clothes. Posters of football players and bands filled the walls. His bed, with a simple plaid comforter, was lying up against the wall.

"This better not be a plan to get in my pants. I might as well know now so I can cut this meeting short." It was so fun being bitchy to him.

"Now why would you think that _I _would want to sleep with _you_ in the first place? I brought you in here so we could actually have some privacy, and so you can explain what exactly that was in the auditorium." He smirked that same damn smirk, but I could tell he was actually being serious.

"What you've never been yelled at before? Cause by the sound of your mom it sounds like you have. Or is it that your tiny ounce of pride that you have was hurt and diminished by my so harsh comments. Its not harsh if it's true." I sat down on the bed. Puck looked piss. The mask that's on his face during the day had vanished and it was replaced with a look of anger and annoyance.

"Can we just get this over with? You annoy me more than those nerdy losers at school." I nodded. "Any ideas?"

I had absolutely no idea what to sing for a duet, especially with him.

"Where's your computer?" I asked, hoping he had one. He pointed to his desk. It was a junky old thing from the early 2000s. "Okay then." The large keys felt foreign to my hands, and it took at least 5 minutes to load. "Why the hell haven't you replaced this junky old thing? It's a piece of crap." I said while the search page was slowly appearing onto the screen.

He shrugged. "Haven't had enough money to buy a better one I guess." _Shit, now he's gonna think that I'm gonna judge him because he's poor. _

"Okay what see what Google spit out on duets." I scrolled down the page. _Love song, love song, love song, where the hell are the duets that aren't love songs?_ "Hmm…. I think I might have found something."

He walked over to the computer. I had just looked up the song on you tube and was playing it. We listened in complete silence for a couple of minutes. "Sure. Sounds fine."

"So I guess I will just be heading out now. See you tomorrow at school." I started walking towards the door, but he gripped my wrist.

"Oh not yet, you still oh me an explanation, and you're not going anywhere until you give me some answers."

_Oh shit. _

"So what exactly do you want to know? Are we gonna do like 20 questions or something and you try to guess things about me." I picked at the wool blanket that was lying under me. I was sitting on his bed. He was across the room, guarding the door. _What does he think I'll do? Make a run for it? How exactly would I do that?"_

"Actually I was think you would actually answer my questions or I would just keep you in here all night." He smiled. _He thinks he can actually keep me here? Hah. _

"So what exactly do you want to know?"

"What the hell happened in the auditorium?"

"Pass."

"What the hell you can't "pass"! I make up the rules! You're just supposed to answer the questions. Simple as that. No "passing"." He kept yelling, but I stopped listening after "what the hell". I did that a lot at home, tone out the yelling. Usually it was extremely pointless, and I let my mind wander of onto ridiculous things, like sugarplum fairies and talking sheep.

"Earth to Dani."

"Huh." _I forgot he was in here. This is his house and I forgot he was here. What the hell is up with me? _"What?"

"Answer the question."

"Can you be normal and ask the basic questions? It's not like I'll actually tell a random stranger anything that's important."

"I'm not a random stranger."

"Yeah you are."

"How so?"

"All I know about you is that you are Jewish, on the football team, and a complete asshole. I consider that to be a random stranger. "

"Why are you so difficult?"

"Because its fun. Can I leave now?" I have had enough of this little verbal battle. It was heating up by the minute. We were both standing, less than arms length apart. It was getting a little to uncomfortable for my taste.

"No. What the hell is up with you?"

"Why are you so interested with me? You've known me for only 2 days and you keep trying to figure me out. What if I don't want to be figured out? Did that ever cross your mind? There is nothing you need to know about me."

We just stood there. It was sort of like we were having an intimate moment. Eyes locked, just standing there. If this were a cheesy movie, we would have started to make out by now. _Thank God its not._

"You know what? I don't know why I am interested in a annoying bitch who keeps changing the subject."

"Good. Let's keep it that way." I started walking away but he grabbed my arm and pushed me up against the wall. He put his arms on my shoulders so that I couldn't escape. All I could see was his face.

It was actually a very pretty face. Especially when he was enraged. With that stubborn lit and the sharp cheekbones, he could actually be considered hot. I didn't that his head was gradually coming closer. It finally rested only a few centimeters away.

"Why do you keep doing this? This game or whatever this is that you keep doing between yourself and everybody else?" He whispered.

"So that people will try and stay away from me and try not to figure me out. I guess it isn't working." _What is a way to escape out of his grasp? Hmmm…_

I leaned in to him, leaving barely any room between our lips. "What makes me different then all of those other girls? You haven't even tried to kiss me yet. I believe this might be a record for you Noah Puckerman." I really hoped the bait worked.

"I don't know." And he took the bait. He removed his hands from my shoulders and put them up around my face. He leaned in, closing the distance between us. He barely grazed my lips. But that was all I needed.

With him distracted, I jerked my leg with as much force as I could put into it. The result was satisfactory. With him distracted with his "problem", I was able to run for the door.

"This is why you don't try and find out about a girl who doesn't want to be found out." I ran towards the front door, so I could get away before he recovered. Running out into the street, I was finally able to comprehend what had just happened with that barely a kiss. Even though it was just a touch, I still felt it on my lips.

_Damn it Dani. You can't fall for this guy._

**End of Chapter 5. Hoped you guys liked it. The song I was thinking about for their duet was Cruisin by Gwyneth Paltrow and Huey Lewis. But I would really like some recommendations for duets that aren't extremely lovey dovey. Review Please! And hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon! **


End file.
